In A Heartbeat
by ehb1998yahoo.com
Summary: Eliza is eighteen, and a freshman in college. She was ostrasized and bullied in school because of her eccentric, scene style and her family's beliefs and whereabouts. Once she gets to college, she gets many friends, though none of them really understand her well enough. She still has them, but gets those same feelings she had back in high school again. Something happens involving t
1. Preface

Eliza  
I walked in slowly, sitting down. The high pitched rhythmic beeping made me wince. I placed my hands on the arm rests, staring down at my feet while shaking.

My breathing was short, and I worked up the courage to walk over to him. I looked up slowly, scuffing my black Vans on the tile floor of the hospital room. I pressed my lips together tightly, as to not let the tears welling in my eyes fall as I walked over and sat down in the chair next to his bed. I exchanged glances with my hands and the other chair, silently deciding if I should sit there again instead. I shook my head slightly.

I turned to him. He was asleep, and he looked so small and weak, I covered my face and turned away. He looked so hurt. I let the tears fall.

I grabbed his hand gently, which was cold and limp. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, don't worry." I whispered. I rested my head on my knee and closed my eyes, holding his hand still.

I felt a small squeeze. I snapped my head up. He opened his eyes slightly, and closed them. I smiled. He was going to be okay. Wasn't he?

I rubbed his hand with my thumb and rested my head on the arm rest of his hospital bed. His black hair was getting long.

"I love you " I whispered, and closed my eyes again.

I wasn't positive things were going to be okay. And it scared me.


	2. Golden

Eliza

My mom and I were the only one's in my dorm room. My two other roommates would arrive sooner or later. I'm clutching my duffel bag, and my mother, short and brown-haired and beaming, was looking around the room in envy. Sad to say, my dorm seemed nicer than my own home, except much smaller of course.

"Wow Liz! Such a nice dorm. Mine was like a jail cell." She said, her big brown eyes wide. I shrugged, even though I was so excited inside that I felt like I wasabout to burst. There was so much stuff I wanted to do! Decorate, meet people, look around.

"Yep." I said bluntly.

She gave me a pouty face. "Now now, don't be like that Liz." She said, lifting my chin with her young looking hand. My mother was only thirty-four. She had me when she was sixteen, but I don't really want to get into that.

I smiled, which made her happy. "That's the spirit kid." She said, which made me chuckle.

"Mom, let's remember that you're not an old lady exactly. You don't have to pretend to be weird." I said, raising my eyebrows. She lost that strange look she had in her eyes and laughed.

"Good, I was fucking worried I'd have to pretend for a while." She said, and placed my suitcase on one of the beds.

My motet helped me unpack and decorate my side of the room a little, and then she stood in front of me, a sad look on her face. I immediately knew she was heartbroken, that she wasn't going to have me around anymore.

"Mom, it's okay you have Codie." I said, looking at her as tears Welles in her eyes.

"I know," she said chucking while wiping her eyes. "You're just my little girl. My mature little girl." She said.

"I know. I know. I'll be fine don't worry."

She then became stern. "Now, if anyone gives you shit you call me okay?"

I nodded.

"You're so smart, you know that? And beautiful. You're also funny and you don't care about what people think. You're golden." She said while putting my hair behind my ear.

I smiled while looking down, sadly. I wasn't golden, I gave a shit about what people thought. I was weak.

"Well, this is it then. I love you so much kid. Call me everyday." She said.

"I love you too Mom, and I will, don't worry."

My mother left without a word, but just as I saw her close the door I saw her wipe her eyes more.

This is my fresh start. No more bullshit, right?


	3. Thank God For College

Eliza

I sat down on my bed cross-legged, staring at the ceiling.

Where were my roommates?

I pulled out my phone to call Kate, but as soon as I was about to dial the number, someone opened the door.

My head snapped up and I smiled wide. There was a girl, who had to be my roommate, pulling a suitcase through the door. She looked like she had the same style as me.

After she pulled it in, she turned around quickly, looking surprised.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Woah, that freaked me out for a second." She breathed, and then giggled. She ran her hands nervously through her light brown hair. I noticed she had black gauges ând a tattoo of a cross on her wrist.

"No, it's my fault. I should've said hello." I confessed while blushing and sitting up.

"That's okay." She laughed.

"My name is Eliza, but you can call me Liz if you want." I said.

"I'm Lee. Short for Leah. People usually call me Lee."

We shook hands awkwardly. I stared at the ground.

"So, are you a freshman? I am." Lee said, breaking the silence.

My head snapped up, and I smiled. "Yeah."

"That's great!" She exclaimed. Then she went I've rot one of the beds and put her suitcase on it, sitting cross legged on the little bed.

"Is it alright if I take this one?" She asked politely.

I giggled. "Sure, and you can always have my bed if you wanna switch, I'd be happy with any bed." I offered.

"That's okay! I like it here." Lee patted the bed he was sitting on.

"Would you like any help with unpacking or anything? I hope this doesn't sound weird." I immediately regretted offering that because it just sounded dumb anyways. But she just flashed her smile again.

"Thanks, but I'm good. It won't take me long."

I nodded, and stared at the third bed, which was under the window. Our room had a mini kitchen, and our own small bathroom coming off of it. It was a surprisingly nice dorm room.

I watched Lee as she put up posters of bands and couldn't help but silently squeal because a lot of those bands I loved.

"Those are awesome posters! I love the Beatles and Aerosmith. And the Stones." I said, admiring them as they went up.

Lee turned around. "That's awesome I was hoping you wouldn't dislike them." She said, and began unpacking again.

After she was done, I noticed our walls above our beds were covered in things we both loved, we had very similar tastes in music and art and stuff. I smiled a little. I finally had a friend.

Lee was texting somebody is guessed because heard clicking as she was holding her cell phone with her hands. I took m own phone out, and checked my messages. None. Thank God.

Just then, our other roommate walked in, struggling with her bags. I leaped up of the bed.

"Here, I'll help you." I said to the short, redheaded girl wearing a yellow minidress.

"Oh, thanks." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Is this bed okay?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling a little.

I placed her bags at the foot if the bed and she say down on it quietly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dani. You?" She asked timidly, looking up at me smiling a little, but barely meeting my eyes.

"I'm Liz. And That's Lee over there." I pointed to Lee, who put her phone down and smiled at the shy girl.

"Hey." Lee said. Her personality was so bubbly.

"Hi." Dani said.

After about a minute of awkward silence again, Lee and I returned to put phones while Dani began decorating her walls and bed with simple, girlish things. My eye twitched a little and I sent a sneaky glance at Lee, who looked at Dani's wall with confusion and some sort of awe. But mostly confusion.

Dani had Justin Bieber posters and Nirvana posters placed strategically placed on her wall, with a pink flowery mirror in the middle. I raised my eyebrows at Lee, who shrugged and pulled out her blue headphones.

Why would you have Justin Bieber and Nirvana on the same wall? I didn't get it. I smiled smugly and slipped my bookbag back on my shoulders and stood up. Dani seemed to be done, because afterwards the quiet girl just sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you guys wanna go somewhere and hang out?" I asked. I needed to get out. I had friends now, it seemed.

"Sure! Hell yeah." Lee shoved her phone into her sweatshirt picket and grabbed her purse.

Dani smiled, with her teeth this time, and grabbed her purse and we went out of the dorm, locking the door.


	4. Too Soon

Eliza

This afternoon had been he best day I'd had in fucking ages. Lee, Dani and I went to a nearby cafe and talked the whole time. Dani was opening up and becoming less shy. I finally had friends. And it felt so good.

We left the cafe laughing, and decided to go crash a Frat party which evidently, just started when we left and we decided to be rebellious. We were pumped.

We ran back to our dorm and and changed into fancier clothes, and did our hair and makeup. I wore a black and white strapless dress, and wore black winged eyeliner and put my blue hair into a messy ponytail.

Dani wore a pink dress that really made her look prettier. Lee wore an edgy, rocker-looking red dress and black combat boots. Since this was my first college party, I decided to go all out and wear black pumps, something I had trouble walking i!.

We excitedly left our dorm with nothing but our purses and cell phones, and practically ran down the street to the party.

We spotted one of the fraternities and instantly loud bass music hit my ears. We walked up the little steps, and knocked, beaming at each other.

A tall, lanky looking guy with emo hair and an ACDC tee looked at us and beamed, pulling us in and giving us bear hugs.

"Hey ladies, glad you came." He said, and he lead us throug the hallway, and as we passed some of the rooms, I smelled smoke, alcohol and food. I turned to Lee, who was giggling.

The guy lead us to the backyard, where people were dancing, laughing, and drinking.

"Well, this is where the fun shit is ladies. Have fun." He said, and walked through the hallway to go get more people.

Dani, Lee and I grabbed drinks, and I was surprised little Dani even drank alcohol. Maybe it was because she was so excited to be at a party? Who knows.

We stood around drinking something I didn't recognize, and then some guy pat Lee on the shoulder making her turn.

"Hey, you wanna grind?" He asked, his words slurred. I liked at Dani, who was just confused.

Lee exchanged glances with us quickly, we both nodded, and the guy who was pretty hot took her hand and they went inside where more music was playing.

I looked around, and I immediately saw cliques. This group of big-boobed girls wearing slutty clothes were flirting with these hot guys. They were obviously the superficial, popular people.

I looked across the yard and saw a couple of kids standing awkwardly around like we were, but they looked like thy didn't want to be there. They looked like nerds, which was what I was.

I saw a pale looking guy with longish black hair and black clothes leaning against a tree, a cigarette in his fingers and a glass in his other hand.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom." Dani said, and I knew it was just an excuse. I shrugged smiling, and she smiled back, walking into the house.

I was all alone.

I placed my drink down and walked down the steps to the grass, where people were having fun. I spotted Lee with that guy, an they were grinding, and I looked away, chuckling.

That's when I was knocked out cold.


	5. Why Did I Trust Them?

Eliza  
I woke up on something soft, and I opened my eyes.

I looked around, and i was in someone's house. I was on a couch.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and rubbed my head.

Where was I? Wasn't I just at a party? That's right. I was. But someone knocked me out. Who?

I looked down at my dress, which was still on, thank goodness. I sighed in relief.  
I stood up, and then sat back down quickly because someone walked into the room.

I immediately noticed it was a tall lanky guy with glasses who looked about my age approaching me.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked kindly, and say down in the arm chair across from the couch.

"I'm alright. How are you?" i asked, then my heart started pounding. What happened to me? Did someone rape me?

He chuckled, smiling. "I'm fine. You were knocked out by some douchebag at the party last night. Nothing else though. I brought you here." He explained bluntly.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"You are welcome. Something worse could have happened if I didn't bring you here." he said raising his eyes and chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm relieved. Who are you exactly?" I asked, curious.

"I'm Mikey. You?" Mikey asked.

"Liz" I smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you Liz. Would you like me to take you back to your dorm? Do you have one?"

"I do. And sure. That means a lot, thank you." I gushed.

Mikey lead me up the stairs and through the house to the garage. Other guys turned to me, looking curiously at me. Two of them. They didn't seem like jocks, and neither did Mikey. I should be friends with him, I thought.

But then again, could I even trust Dani or Lee after what happened last night? They didn't come find me it liked like. But Mikey saved me...

I shook my head, getting into his black Sedan.

Our ride was silent, and I pointed out my dorm building. He parked in front.

"Thank you so much." I said, and climbed out of his car.

"No problem." He said, smiling, and straightening his glasses.

"Hey, could I have your number by any chance? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked, and his face brightened.

"Sure." He said, and gave me his number. I gave him mine too.

"I'll call you sometime soon. And thanks again." I said.

"Okay! And your welcome, as always." He said.

I walked into my dorm room, confused, relieved, happy and mad at the same time.

How could I trust Dani and Lee?

I should ask them.


	6. Awkward Confrontation

Eliza

I unlocked the door to my dorm irritably, and pushed thr door open, dropping my purse on the floor.

Lee and Dani were staring at me, both sitting on Lee's bed.

"What's your guys's deal?" I asked, wondering why they looked like they were up to something. I turned and fished through my closet, looking for a pair of jean shorts and a Skrillex t-shirt.

"Nothing. We were just having a conversation about yesterday." Lee sat up from the bed, and surprisingly glared at Dani, who turned away biting her nails.

"Yeha, about that," I looked at Lee, who stood in front of me. "What the fuck happened? You left, and then Dani just abandoned me, and then I was knocked out and I woke up in someone else's fraternity! Why didn't you call me? I saw Dani come outside right before I was knocked out and she didn't do anything!" I turned towards Dani, who didn't meet my gaze. It was true. For a second, after Dani went inside of the frat house, she came back out and she saw meget knocked out.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. The guy I was dancing with took my cell phone out of my hands and I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you. Someone told me Gerard Way took you to his dorm, but when I went there someone told me Mikey took you to our dorm." She said, looking upset.

I groaned. "Lee, I believe you, but we need to not split up right when we get to a party. It was our first party at college, and a bunch of shit happend. And what's your deal?" I turned to Dani, who was looking at me.

"I'm so sorry. I saw you get knocked out and I couldn't do anything. I tried looking for you, but-"

"It's fine Dani. Guys we need to do better next time. You know how scary that experience was? I could've been raped or something. Let's stay together from now on." I concluded, and they nodded, and I went into the bathroom to change.

I was still kind of mad at my roommates, but I just decided to let off the rest of my steam by doing stuff without them that day. It was only early afternoon anyways.

Then I remembered something else that Lee said. Mikey told me he'd brought me to his dorm. But Lee said someone named Gerard Way brought me there. "I'll keep it to myself until I see him." I thought.

I tried thinking of something I could do, and then it hit me.  
So I called Mikey Way.


	7. Are You Kidding Me?

Mikey

I triumphantly walked into my brother's fraternity, tossing my keys on the table, making Ray and Frankie turn around. They lived in that frat with my brother, and I lived with my parents. I wasn't in college.

"What's up with you kid?" Ray asked.

"I drove that girl Gee found last night to her dorm and got her number." I smiled smugly. I wanted them to be jealous.

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? What did you do to get her number?"

"You're not even a college student. Go find some high school chick." Ray said, making me groan. I flopped down on the dirty, faded armchair that was in front of their flatscreen TV.

"So? She's hot." I said, shrugging. It was true.

"She's probably not even your type." Frank said, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"She's hot though." I whined. I was getting irritated with them. "I told her I found her by the way, and if she ever hangs here you better keep your mouth shuts." I warned. Ray rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his afro.

"Wow, you got yourself in some deep shit kid." He said chuckling. I gritted my teeth.

Frank was drinking from an orange juice carton, and he put it on the counter, leaning his small frame against it.

"Yep. You better tell her before you hurt her feelings." He said. He was right, but it only got me madder.

"Fuck you." I said sharply.

Ray laughed. "Whatever kid. And watch your mouth." He smirked. Then he returned to playing Call of Duty.

Frank shoved the carton back in the fridge and jumped over the couch and grabbed his controller, and began playing.

I groaned. "Where's Gee?"

"In his room." Ray said, and I trudged down the narrow hall and knocked on my brother's door.

My tired-looking brother opened the door, running his hand though his shaggy black hair.  
"What? I was sleeping." He said.

"That girl is gone," I said walking past him sitting down on his bed, putting my feet up. "I drove her to her dorm."

His hazel eyes widened. "You what?"

"Yep. And I told her I found her. So don't bother explaining to her otherwise." I said, smirking. Gee looked mad.

"No, you're gonna find her and explain to her what happened and that I brought her back." He said. I laughed at how angry he looked.

"Why are you so fixated on that? Why can't you just let it slide?" Then I softened and got up in his face. "Do you have a little crush on her Gee?" I smiled mischieviously. He gave me the death stare.

"No. And you know that. I don't get crushes on anyone." He was in denial, and this made me laugh lightly.

"Whatever. I have her number. So if you wanna stare at her from across the room or something while she hangs out here you can do that." I said.

"She wouldn't hang out with you if she knew you lied to her." He said, proving a valid point, but I ignored it. I'm smart, I just don't show it usually.

"Let's test that theory shall we? But how bout we leave out that lying part out the first time." I said, reaching into my back pocket for my phone, which surprisingly started buzzing. I looked at Gee who raised his eyebrows. I saw that Liz was calling. "It's the girl. Liz." I answered, and began pacing around the room.

"Hey." I said cooly.

"Hey! This is Liz. I was wondering if you wanna hang out today. My roommates pissed me off, so I don't wanna be around them." I smiled a devilish grin at Gee, who glared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear about that. Your roommate problem. And sure! Wanna come over to my brother's fraternity?" Gee groaned loudly. I beamed.

"Sure! What's the address?" I gave her the address, and told her to come right away if she wanted, and then I hung up. I smirked, and walked past my glaring brother.

"That's how it's done Gee. I can give you some more tips some other time if you'd like, but I have a date." I said, winking.

"Okay, first of all, I don't need any of your shitty tips, and it's not a date. Ray, Frankie and I will be here." He smiled. I shrugged.

"Whatever. But let's remember, she's hot. And I invited her. So she's mine." I made that clear, and left a glaring Gee in his room and flopped back down on the armchair.

"What did you do?" Ray asked, noticing my large grin and positive demeanor.

"Liz is gonna be here soon. And remember, keep your fucking mouths shut." I pointed at Ray and Frank, who smirked.

"No promises." Frank said, turning away.

"Yep. And watch your language." Ray said grinning.

I bit my lip nervously and waited for Liz.


	8. Enough!

Eliza  
I walked down the several streets it took to get to Mikey's brother's frat, with a big smile plastered on my face. I was gonna let him know that I knew he lied, but I had to do it secretly.

I knocked on the old door, and immediately Mikey opened it, leaning against the frame. I folded my arms and smiled.

"How's it going Mikey? Mind if I come in?" He moved and I walked in, recongnizing the two guys who saw me this morning sitting on the couch, smiling at each other about something. Another guy, the guy at the party who was leaning against a nearby tree smoking, was sitting in one of the armchairs quietly. He didn't have sunglasses on anymore, and he had big hazel eyes.

"Sit down Liz, go ahead." Mikey said, being too nice. I went along with it, and sat down on the armchair across from the gothy-looking guy's chair, crossing my legs.

Mikey looked at the two guyss sitting on the couch funny, he was almost glaring, as if he was silently trying to tell them to stay quiet or something.

"Guys, this is Liz. Liz, this is Ray and Frankie." Mikey pointed to the guys sitting on the couch, who waved a little. They looked friendly.

"Hey." I said, beaming.

"And that's Gerard, my brother." He said, lazily pointing to the goth-looking guy sitting in the other armchair. He smiled a little. I smiled back.

"So, Liz, how do you know Mikey?" Ray asked. He had a weird tone to his voice, like he was trying to tell me something inadvertently.

"Oh, he found me at another frat party knocked out, and brought me here." I said, adding emphasis to 'found me knocked out'.

Ray raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Mikey, that's a lot coming from you." And that's when I knew. Ray knew Mikey lied. This was gonna be fun.

Mikey shot him a look. I turned and suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, Liz I'm surprised he did that. Usually Gee would do something nice like that, eh, not Mikey." He shrugged and scrunched up his face. Frankie and Ray were being sarcastic, and it was quite funny. Mikey seethed.

"Enough. I can be nice." He said, defending his lie.

Then Gerard, after being quiet, smirked. "Let me break it to you sugar, I found you, not him." He pointed towards his brother. Mikey looked really angry. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What the fuck? I told you not to say anything!" He raged. I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in. The three other boys, not including Mikey, turned towards me in confusion.

"Guys, I already knew. My roommate Lee told me. I was just playing along." I laughed. Ray smiled.

"Wow, this is funny. Hey, you seem pretty cool. Most girls who found out someone lied to them would screech and stuff, not to make that a stereostype. But you don't seem that way." He said, getting up, grabbing a beer from the fridge, and sitting back down.

"Thanks. And I used to be that way, but I'm not now. And anyways, at least someone told me. It wouldn't have been a big deal anyways." I waved my hand.

Mikey walked out of the room, taking the little tension that was left with him. Now I was really comfortable. But I still needed to get to know these guys.

"Well, if you became friends or started dating or something like that then it would be." Frankie said.

I winced. "No way. I'd never date him. He is not my type, no offense." I said giggling. The guys chuckled.

"That's good. He's seventeen anyways." Gerard said, smiling. He had a nice smile.

My jaw dropped. "Yeah, no way." I said, making the boys laugh again.

"Hey, it's not like he's that much younger than you. I bet you're a freshman. So eighteen?" Frank guessed.

"Yep. You're right."

"Well, we all go here, we're all around the same age. Frankie's eighteen. I'm nineteen and so is Gee." Ray said, pointing to Gerard, who smiled again.

"You seem really cool. I've never really met anyone as cool as you guys. My roommates are alright, but not even close." I said.

"Wow, thanks. We should all hang out more often, if that's okay with you." Gee said.

I smiled in response.

"So guys, should we all go somewhere or something?" Frankie suggested.

"That'd be cool." I said. Ray and Gee nodded, and both got up.

"We should take Mikey though." Gee said, as he turned from the door he was walking towards with Ray, Frankie and my confused self following close behind.

"Yeah..." Frankie trailed, shrugging.

"I'll go get him." Ray concluded, walking down the hall to what I assumed was where the bedrooms were. After about one minute, a disgrunted Mikey trudged behind Ray and we all went out the door together.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We don't even know." Gee said, laughing, and I smiled.

"Let's just go around town, looking for somewhere to go." Frankie said.

"This sounds fun." I said.

"Oh, it will be. We do this all the time." Ray said.

"It's not. Trust me. They do stupid things all the time." Mikey said coldly.

Gee rolled his eyes. "Calm down kid, someone's a little upset. You know we do fun stuff. So stop lying. You've lied enough for the day." He rumpled Mikey's hair, making him cringe and shove his brother away. Gee just laughed and walked next to me.

"Trust me, it will be fun." He said, gently smacking my shoulder, making me smile. Gerard was really goodlooking. I hadn't noticed this before. Well, I just met him, so why would I? Well, you know what I mean...


	9. Time Of My Life

Eliza  
The past two weeks have been the best I've had in years. No, in my entire life. Ray, Frankie, Gerard Mikey and I are so close. I have been spending some time with Lee and Dani, but not a lot. I've been going over to The boys' fraternity every day after my classes and hanging out. We have a couple classes together, and we do our homework together. After that, we go out and do a bunch of fun things. I haven't been so happy in a long, long time.

On the weekends, I usually hung out with Lee and Dani a bit on Friday evenings, and this Friday I decided to have them meet the boys because I wanted them to meet them and get to know them, but mostly because I wanted to see them.

I walked back to my dorm after math at six, and I found Lee sitting on her bed cross-legged, smiling like a weirdo at me as I walked in.

"Hey Lee. Why are you so happy?" I giggled.

"I'm just happy to see you. Dani hasn't been hanging out with me lately. She ditched me an hour ago when she got home." She was still smiling. I tilted my head, raising my eyebrows. Why would Dani just ditch Lee like that?

"Where did she go?" I asked, putting down my bag. Lee shifted on her bed.

"She said she went out with her new boyfriend. Manny." She replied.

"Oh. Well, she's been acting kind of weird lately. Like, mean."

"I guess. I don't know."

"Well, I've been wanting to hang out with you for a while anyways." At this, she beamed.

"Really? What are we gonna do?"

"Well, I met these four guys, they're really awesome, and I'd like it if you met them. If it's okay with you." I said.

"Yeah! I haven't really made any other friends besides you and Dani anyways." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Well, how bout' you get ready, and then we'll walk there?" I said. Now I began to feel badly for Lee. Dani was starting to seem sort of mean, and I should've brought Lee with me to the boys' frat a long time ago. I shouldn't be mad at her still.

"Yep!" She said, and fished though her closet, grabbed some clothes, and practically ran into the bathroom accidentally slamming the door.

I chuckled. I sat down on my bed waiting. When she came out, we walked out of the door and Lee looked so happy it made me smile.

We walked the fifteen minute walk it took to get there, and Lee began talking excitedly.

"So, what are their names? How old are they? Are they cute?" She blabbed.

"Shhh! Slow down silly." She nodded. "You'll see when we get there. We're almost there."

We turned the corner and I spotted the fraternity and I walked up the steps. Lee followed. I knocked on the door and Ray answered.

"Hey Ray! This is Lee, my roommate. I hope you don't mind that I brought her." I said, and Lee smiled a gigantic smile.

Ray chuckled. "Of course not. What's up Lee? I'm Ray, and this is Frankie." little Frankie appeared by his side, and waved and smiled. Lee all of a sudden became really shy, and smiled a small smile and waved at Frankie. Frankie laughed, and went and gave Lee a big bear hug, and then turned and gave me one.

We sat down on the couch together, Lee nervously eyeing Frankie every once in a while, but he just chuckled every time she did.

Mikey came in and huggedus both, and I slapped him when one of his hands went a little too low. He just laughed. "Hey, I'm Mikey, who are you?" He asked Lee cooly. She blushed.

"I'm Lee."

Just then Gerard came in, glaring at Mikey, and when he saw me he beamed and gave me the hugest hug. To my surprise, I blushed. He was my best friend.

"Who's this, sugar?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed lightly.

"This is Lee, my roommate." I gave him a look that said 'Don't mention the party.' And he nodded.

"I'm Gerard. Did you meet my douchebag brother yet?" He poked Mikey, who slapped his hand away.

"Yes." She said quietly. She smiled flirtatiously at Gerard, which for some reason mad me jealous. I turned and sat down next to Frankie.

Gerard sat down next to me and punched me in the arm playfully. "Where are we going guys?" He asked. Ray came walking in from the kitchen, holding a beer. "Gee, we never know. We're just gonna wing it like we always do." He chuckled and took a sip.

Gerard raised his eyebrows and Frankie stood up, and Mikey followed. "Let's just go." He said. I shrugged, and followed them, and Gerard and Ray ran towards the door, with Lee following cautiously behind.

Frankie stopped. "Hey, we should go to the carnival." He said, smiling widely.

Gerard and I exchanged glances and shrugged. "Okay." we both said.

All six of us began walking down the street towards the carnival. I chuckled to myself, thinking about how funny it was that such a cool group of guys would want to go to the carnival. Now, you might be thinking, "What's so wrong with a carnival?" Well, let me tell you, the carnival that comes to our town every year is completely strange. It's more of a freaky, circus amusement park.

When we walked through the entrance, Ray stopped, making the whole group stop. "Maybe we should split up." He said, smiling slyly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we're always together, and it'd be fun if we all just split up. In two's! Mikey, you come with me, Frankie you go with Lee, and Gerard can go with you Liz. You seem really close anyways." He shrugged. I bit my lip. Gerard was my best friend. And Frankie would be fine with Lee.

"Okay." I said.

"Why can't Lee come with me?" Mikey complained.

"Because you're always flirting with girls and then it goes out of control. I'm keeping you on a leash kid." Ray said, patting him on the back.

"Lee, is it okay if you hang with Frankie while we're here?"

Lee nodded, smiling.

"Okay then. Let's meet back here at eight." Ray said, dragging an aggeravated Mikey towards one of the rides.

Frankie put an arm around Lee's shoulder, and led her over though the crowd of people. I shuffled my feet, and suddenly everything felt awkward. Then a big grin appeared on Gerard's face, and he took my hand and began pulling me through the crowd of people towards the Ferris wheel. My face burned when he held my hand, and he kept grinning and then we stopped and got in line for the Ferris wheel. Still holding my hand, which I was okay with for some reason, he turned to me.

"Is it okay if we go on this sugar?" He asked kindly. I nodded, smiling.

I ran my other hand through my long, dyed blue hair and eventually it was time for us to get on.

Gerard let go of my hand, and we both hopped into the seat and strapped ourselves in. One of the ride assistants came around to each of the seats, checking to see if our seatbelts were on tightly. After that, the ride operator started the Ferris Wheel, and Gerard grasped my hand, making me blush again.

Gerard turned to me, beaming his crooked smile. I decided right then that he was extremely attractive.

"So do you like the Ferris wheel?" He asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah. I used to come here with my sisters all the time when I was little. My mom and I would always go on the Ferris wheel together. We're really close." I smiled sadly, remembering that my mother hasn't been able to visit me for some reason. I called her everyday like she asked, and she hasn't been calling back.

"You miss her?"

"Yeah." I said, squeezing his hand.

We got off of the Ferris wheel, and Gerard began pulling me through the park again, smiling like a goofball, and I just went on a ton of rides with him. I had so much fun, adrenaline shot through my body and my smile was plastered on my face and Gerard probably thought I looked stupid.

We were holding hands and walking at a slow pace, talking about high school, when I stopped told Gerard to look over by this one bench that was yards away.

Frankie and Lee were sitting on the bench, kissing. I smiled, and looked at Gee. He giggled. "Wow, they started liking each other pretty quickly. I blushed.

"What?" He asked.

I didn't say anything, and I pulled him towards a bench and I sat down, checking the time on my phone. 7:59.

"Hey Gee, we should go to the entrance. It's about 8."

He nodded, took my hand again, and we walked across the carnival and stood by the entrance awkwardly. I scuffed my feet in the dirt, and Gee whistled. Ray showed up with a tired Mikey, and soon later Lee and Frankie arrived, Frankie's arm tightly around Lee's shoulder.

We all walked back to the frat house, and Lee and I said goodbye to the boys. We walked out the door, and right before it closed Gerard came jogging out and gave me a huge hug, and I laughed and hugged him back.

"Bye Gee." I said smiling.

"Bye sugar." He said, smiling slyly. I blushed again, and turned away. The whole walk back, I had to hear Lee rant on and on about Frankie, and I didn't blame her, after I saw him and her eating each others faces at the carnival.

I smiled the whole time she was talking, not just because I thought her and Frankie were adorable together, but because of a certain someone I held hands with that day at the carnival...


	10. Too Good For Me

Gerard

"What's up Gee? You seem lost." Ray was looking at me concernedly, and I just frowned.

"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows, and sat down on the couch next to me sighing heavily. "I'm always here for you man, and we've been friends for years. Now tell me why you're upset."

I hesitated. "There's nothing wrong."

"Is it Liz?" Nailed it.

I nodded.

"Why are you so sad? You seem like great friends. She even told me that you're her best friend." At this I smiled.

"Yeah, it's just that she's too good for me Ray." I sat up and ran my hands through my black, shaggy hair that I hated.

"Too good for you? Now this is something different. I see what this is."

My face burned, I said too much. I turned. "And what is that?" I asked coolly.

"You like Liz don't you Gee?" I turned, and Ray was wiggling his eyebrows, smiling mischieviously.

I furrowed my brows and frowned. "No I don't Ray."

"You said you're not good enough for-"

"As a friend."

"No. I see the way you are when you're around her. You smile and blush, and you seem the happiest around her. You were depressed before she came in the picture."

He made a good point. "Yeah, but Ray, let's be honest, she's way out of my league."

He shook his head, his afro bouncing a little. "Gee, yoo're the coolest person I know. You and Liz would be a great couple. You just need to get her before it's too late. Remember Jennifer?"

I did remember Jennifer. Ray's best friend in high school, she eventually became his crush, and he never got the guts to ask her out. They graudated high school and he ended up never seeing her again.

"I'll try Ray. I swear. I will."

He smiled. "You better Gerard." And he went upstairs, leaving me a little more confident.

LATER  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a gorgeous blue-haired girl walking up my driveway.

I ran to the door, beaming, and whipped it open.

"Hey Gee." Liz hugged me tightly, which I gladly returned, and I said, "Hey Liz."

"Wanna go somewhere today?" It was a question she always asked when she came over, and this time I was extra happy that she did because the guys were all out.

"Sure." I rocked on my heels, beaming like an idiot, and she giggled. I loved when she laughed. It wasn't a high-pitched girly laugh, well, she sounded like a girl, but you know...

She smiled her gigantic smile that made her eyes sparkle, and she grabbed my hand, making me turn red. I turned my head and headed towards the door, and we descended the steps.

I also admired Liz because of her style. She always wore rockerish looking clothes, and I pretty much consider her a tomboy. She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, even if she does wear boyish clothes a lot. She's so cool.

As we were walking down the street into the heart of town, I was deep in thought of how I was gonna tell her how I felt.


	11. Wrong Place

Lee  
My phone buzzed uncontrollably on my bedside table, making me jump and reach for it.

I thought it was gonna be Frankie, but I was absolutely wrong. It was an unknown number, and I usually hated getting calls from those, they were usaully prank calls or telemarketers.

I groaned and pressed the answer button, and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" It sounded irritable and the person on the other line would definitely detect this. I didn't care.

"H-hello?" A weak sounding female voice sounded through my cell phone. It sounded slightly familiar.

"Who is this?" I was weary and still slightly annoyed.

"Is this Lee? This is Lisa."

I dropped my phone on the ground, my mouth gaping open. It couldn't be. She went missing a couple months ago.

I shakily picked it back up and held it back up to my ear again. "Lisa who?"

"Lisa Walker. Is this Lee? Leah Samson?"

"Y-yes. Oh my god. It is you. Where, uh, how are you?"

"Lee, I'm, I'm not well." My heart dropped into my stomach. What happened to her?

"Lis? Where are you? Who are you with? God damn it please tell me!" I demanded.

"Lee, I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Then why did you fucking call me if you won't let me help you? I've been worried about you since the beginning of summer! You didn't fucking call me to let me know how you were doing! You didn't do shit! And then I saw on the news that you and some guy at that damn camp went missing-"

"Lee, please don't cry. I just can't tell you. Don't worry about me. I ran away."

"Ran away? Are you fucking kidding me? Why? I'm coming to get you, just tell me where you are!" I wiped my tears away, sniffling.

"Lee, I'll tell you some other time. I can't tell you. I'll be fine I promise. I just don't know if someone else is on the other line listening or something." I gritted my teeth at her words.

"So you don't trust me? Is that it? Then do tell me why you called."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You just said you were fine! Lisa please tell me where you are I'll come get you please tell me!" I was sobbing at this point, and she tried amending me to no avail.

I eventually stopped crying, and she spoke weakly again. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm with someone. He's taking care of me. I'll come visit you when I get better. Love you."

And before I could say anything, she hung up. I chucked my phone at the wall, and fell onto my bed crying into my pillow.

"Lee?"

Eliza's voice. My friend. The girl that reminded me of Lisa way too much.


	12. An Old Flame

Lee  
My phone buzzed uncontrollably on my bedside table, making me jump and reach for it.

I thought it was gonna be Frankie, but I was absolutely wrong. It was an unknown number, and I usually hated getting calls from those, they were usaully prank calls or telemarketers.

I groaned and pressed the answer button, and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" It sounded irritable and the person on the other line would definitely detect this. I didn't care.

"H-hello?" A weak sounding female voice sounded through my cell phone. It sounded slightly familiar.

"Who is this?" I was weary and still slightly annoyed.

"Is this Lee? This is Lisa."

I dropped my phone on the ground, my mouth gaping open. It couldn't be. She went missing a couple months ago.

I shakily picked it back up and held it back up to my ear again. "Lisa who?"

"Lisa Walker. Is this Lee? Leah Samson?"

"Y-yes. Oh my god. It is you. Where, uh, how are you?"

"Lee, I'm, I'm not well." My heart dropped into my stomach. What happened to her?

"Lis? Where are you? Who are you with? God damn it please tell me!" I demanded.

"Lee, I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Then why did you fucking call me if you won't let me help you? I've been worried about you since the beginning of summer! You didn't fucking call me to let me know how you were doing! You didn't do shit! And then I saw on the news that you and some guy at that damn camp went missing-"

"Lee, please don't cry. I just can't tell you. Don't worry about me. I ran away."

"Ran away? Are you fucking kidding me? Why? I'm coming to get you, just tell me where you are!" I wiped my tears away, sniffling.

"Lee, I'll tell you some other time. I can't tell you. I'll be fine I promise. I just don't know if someone else is on the other line listening or something." I gritted my teeth at her words.

"So you don't trust me? Is that it? Then do tell me why you called."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You just said you were fine! Lisa please tell me where you are I'll come get you please tell me!" I was sobbing at this point, and she tried amending me to no avail.

I eventually stopped crying, and she spoke weakly again. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm with someone. He's taking care of me. I'll come visit you when I get better. Love you."

And before I could say anything, she hung up. I chucked my phone at the wall, and fell onto my bed crying into my pillow.

"Lee?"

Eliza's voice. My friend. The girl that reminded me of Lisa way too much.


	13. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

Eliza

I sat down on my bed cross-legged, staring at the ceiling.

Where were my roommates?

I pulled out my phone to call Kate, but as soon as I was about to dial the number, someone opened the door.

My head snapped up and I smiled wide. There was a girl, who had to be my roommate, pulling a suitcase through the door. She looked like she had the same style as me.

After she pulled it in, she turned around quickly, looking surprised.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Woah, that freaked me out for a second." She breathed, and then giggled. She ran her hands nervously through her light brown hair. I noticed she had black gauges ând a tattoo of a cross on her wrist.

"No, it's my fault. I should've said hello." I confessed while blushing and sitting up.

"That's okay." She laughed.

"My name is Eliza, but you can call me Liz if you want." I said.

"I'm Lee. Short for Leah. People usually call me Lee."

We shook hands awkwardly. I stared at the ground.

"So, are you a freshman? I am." Lee said, breaking the silence.

My head snapped up, and I smiled. "Yeah."

"That's great!" She exclaimed. Then she went I've rot one of the beds and put her suitcase on it, sitting cross legged on the little bed.

"Is it alright if I take this one?" She asked politely.

I giggled. "Sure, and you can always have my bed if you wanna switch, I'd be happy with any bed." I offered.

"That's okay! I like it here." Lee patted the bed he was sitting on.

"Would you like any help with unpacking or anything? I hope this doesn't sound weird." I immediately regretted offering that because it just sounded dumb anyways. But she just flashed her smile again.

"Thanks, but I'm good. It won't take me long."

I nodded, and stared at the third bed, which was under the window. Our room had a mini kitchen, and our own small bathroom coming off of it. It was a surprisingly nice dorm room.

I watched Lee as she put up posters of bands and couldn't help but silently squeal because a lot of those bands I loved.

"Those are awesome posters! I love the Beatles and Aerosmith. And the Stones." I said, admiring them as they went up.

Lee turned around. "That's awesome I was hoping you wouldn't dislike them." She said, and began unpacking again.

After she was done, I noticed our walls above our beds were covered in things we both loved, we had very similar tastes in music and art and stuff. I smiled a little. I finally had a friend.

Lee was texting somebody is guessed because heard clicking as she was holding her cell phone with her hands. I took m own phone out, and checked my messages. None. Thank God.

Just then, our other roommate walked in, struggling with her bags. I leaped up of the bed.

"Here, I'll help you." I said to the short, redheaded girl wearing a yellow minidress.

"Oh, thanks." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Is this bed okay?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling a little.

I placed her bags at the foot if the bed and she say down on it quietly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dani. You?" She asked timidly, looking up at me smiling a little, but barely meeting my eyes.

"I'm Liz. And That's Lee over there." I pointed to Lee, who put her phone down and smiled at the shy girl.

"Hey." Lee said. Her personality was so bubbly.

"Hi." Dani said.

After about a minute of awkward silence again, Lee and I returned to put phones while Dani began decorating her walls and bed with simple, girlish things. My eye twitched a little and I sent a sneaky glance at Lee, who looked at Dani's wall with confusion and some sort of awe. But mostly confusion.

Dani had Justin Bieber posters and Nirvana posters placed strategically placed on her wall, with a pink flowery mirror in the middle. I raised my eyebrows at Lee, who shrugged and pulled out her blue headphones.

Why would you have Justin Bieber and Nirvana on the same wall? I didn't get it. I smiled smugly and slipped my bookbag back on my shoulders and stood up. Dani seemed to be done, because afterwards the quiet girl just sat on the edge of her bed.

"Do you guys wanna go somewhere and hang out?" I asked. I needed to get out. I had friends now, it seemed.

"Sure! Hell yeah." Lee shoved her phone into her sweatshirt picket and grabbed her purse.

Dani smiled, with her teeth this time, and grabbed her purse and we went out of the dorm, locking the door.


	14. Breakdown

Eliza

This afternoon had been he best day I'd had in fucking ages. Lee, Dani and I went to a nearby cafe and talked the whole time. Dani was opening up and becoming less shy. I finally had friends. And it felt so good.

We left the cafe laughing, and decided to go crash a Frat party which evidently, just started when we left and we decided to be rebellious. We were pumped.

We ran back to our dorm and and changed into fancier clothes, and did our hair and makeup. I wore a black and white strapless dress, and wore black winged eyeliner and put my blue hair into a messy ponytail.

Dani wore a pink dress that really made her look prettier. Lee wore an edgy, rocker-looking red dress and black combat boots. Since this was my first college party, I decided to go all out and wear black pumps, something I had trouble walking i!.

We excitedly left our dorm with nothing but our purses and cell phones, and practically ran down the street to the party.

We spotted one of the fraternities and instantly loud bass music hit my ears. We walked up the little steps, and knocked, beaming at each other.

A tall, lanky looking guy with emo hair and an ACDC tee looked at us and beamed, pulling us in and giving us bear hugs.

"Hey ladies, glad you came." He said, and he lead us throug the hallway, and as we passed some of the rooms, I smelled smoke, alcohol and food. I turned to Lee, who was giggling.

The guy lead us to the backyard, where people were dancing, laughing, and drinking.

"Well, this is where the fun shit is ladies. Have fun." He said, and walked through the hallway to go get more people.

Dani, Lee and I grabbed drinks, and I was surprised little Dani even drank alcohol. Maybe it was because she was so excited to be at a party? Who knows.

We stood around drinking something I didn't recognize, and then some guy pat Lee on the shoulder making her turn.

"Hey, you wanna grind?" He asked, his words slurred. I liked at Dani, who was just confused.

Lee exchanged glances with us quickly, we both nodded, and the guy who was pretty hot took her hand and they went inside where more music was playing.

I looked around, and I immediately saw cliques. This group of big-boobed girls wearing slutty clothes were flirting with these hot guys. They were obviously the superficial, popular people.

I looked across the yard and saw a couple of kids standing awkwardly around like we were, but they looked like thy didn't want to be there. They looked like nerds, which was what I was.

I saw a pale looking guy with longish black hair and black clothes leaning against a tree, a cigarette in his fingers and a glass in his other hand.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom." Dani said, and I knew it was just an excuse. I shrugged smiling, and she smiled back, walking into the house.

I was all alone.

I placed my drink down and walked down the steps to the grass, where people were having fun. I spotted Lee with that guy, an they were grinding, and I looked away, chuckling.

That's when I was knocked out cold.


	15. Worse Than I Thought

Eliza  
I woke up on something soft, and I opened my eyes.

I looked around, and i was in someone's house. I was on a couch.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and rubbed my head.

Where was I? Wasn't I just at a party? That's right. I was. But someone knocked me out. Who?

I looked down at my dress, which was still on, thank goodness. I sighed in relief.  
I stood up, and then sat back down quickly because someone walked into the room.

I immediately noticed it was a tall lanky guy with glasses who looked about my age approaching me.

"Hey, you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked kindly, and say down in the arm chair across from the couch.

"I'm alright. How are you?" i asked, then my heart started pounding. What happened to me? Did someone rape me?

He chuckled, smiling. "I'm fine. You were knocked out by some douchebag at the party last night. Nothing else though. I brought you here." He explained bluntly.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully.

"You are welcome. Something worse could have happened if I didn't bring you here." he said raising his eyes and chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm relieved. Who are you exactly?" I asked, curious.

"I'm Mikey. You?" Mikey asked.

"Liz" I smiled.

"Well, nice to meet you Liz. Would you like me to take you back to your dorm? Do you have one?"

"I do. And sure. That means a lot, thank you." I gushed.

Mikey lead me up the stairs and through the house to the garage. Other guys turned to me, looking curiously at me. Two of them. They didn't seem like jocks, and neither did Mikey. I should be friends with him, I thought.

But then again, could I even trust Dani or Lee after what happened last night? They didn't come find me it liked like. But Mikey saved me...

I shook my head, getting into his black Sedan.

Our ride was silent, and I pointed out my dorm building. He parked in front.

"Thank you so much." I said, and climbed out of his car.

"No problem." He said, smiling, and straightening his glasses.

"Hey, could I have your number by any chance? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" I asked, and his face brightened.

"Sure." He said, and gave me his number. I gave him mine too.

"I'll call you sometime soon. And thanks again." I said.

"Okay! And your welcome, as always." He said.

I walked into my dorm room, confused, relieved, happy and mad at the same time.

How could I trust Dani and Lee?

I should ask them.


	16. Hesitant

Eliza

I unlocked the door to my dorm irritably, and pushed thr door open, dropping my purse on the floor.

Lee and Dani were staring at me, both sitting on Lee's bed.

"What's your guys's deal?" I asked, wondering why they looked like they were up to something. I turned and fished through my closet, looking for a pair of jean shorts and a Skrillex t-shirt.

"Nothing. We were just having a conversation about yesterday." Lee sat up from the bed, and surprisingly glared at Dani, who turned away biting her nails.

"Yeha, about that," I looked at Lee, who stood in front of me. "What the fuck happened? You left, and then Dani just abandoned me, and then I was knocked out and I woke up in someone else's fraternity! Why didn't you call me? I saw Dani come outside right before I was knocked out and she didn't do anything!" I turned towards Dani, who didn't meet my gaze. It was true. For a second, after Dani went inside of the frat house, she came back out and she saw meget knocked out.

"Liz, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. The guy I was dancing with took my cell phone out of my hands and I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you. Someone told me Gerard Way took you to his dorm, but when I went there someone told me Mikey took you to our dorm." She said, looking upset.

I groaned. "Lee, I believe you, but we need to not split up right when we get to a party. It was our first party at college, and a bunch of shit happend. And what's your deal?" I turned to Dani, who was looking at me.

"I'm so sorry. I saw you get knocked out and I couldn't do anything. I tried looking for you, but-"

"It's fine Dani. Guys we need to do better next time. You know how scary that experience was? I could've been raped or something. Let's stay together from now on." I concluded, and they nodded, and I went into the bathroom to change.

I was still kind of mad at my roommates, but I just decided to let off the rest of my steam by doing stuff without them that day. It was only early afternoon anyways.

Then I remembered something else that Lee said. Mikey told me he'd brought me to his dorm. But Lee said someone named Gerard Way brought me there. "I'll keep it to myself until I see him." I thought.

I tried thinking of something I could do, and then it hit me.  
So I called Mikey Way.


	17. Rainbows and Tears

Mikey

I triumphantly walked into my brother's fraternity, tossing my keys on the table, making Ray and Frankie turn around. They lived in that frat with my brother, and I lived with my parents. I wasn't in college.

"What's up with you kid?" Ray asked.

"I drove that girl Gee found last night to her dorm and got her number." I smiled smugly. I wanted them to be jealous.

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? What did you do to get her number?"

"You're not even a college student. Go find some high school chick." Ray said, making me groan. I flopped down on the dirty, faded armchair that was in front of their flatscreen TV.

"So? She's hot." I said, shrugging. It was true.

"She's probably not even your type." Frank said, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"She's hot though." I whined. I was getting irritated with them. "I told her I found her by the way, and if she ever hangs here you better keep your mouth shuts." I warned. Ray rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his afro.

"Wow, you got yourself in some deep shit kid." He said chuckling. I gritted my teeth.

Frank was drinking from an orange juice carton, and he put it on the counter, leaning his small frame against it.

"Yep. You better tell her before you hurt her feelings." He said. He was right, but it only got me madder.

"Fuck you." I said sharply.

Ray laughed. "Whatever kid. And watch your mouth." He smirked. Then he returned to playing Call of Duty.

Frank shoved the carton back in the fridge and jumped over the couch and grabbed his controller, and began playing.

I groaned. "Where's Gee?"

"In his room." Ray said, and I trudged down the narrow hall and knocked on my brother's door.

My tired-looking brother opened the door, running his hand though his shaggy black hair.  
"What? I was sleeping." He said.

"That girl is gone," I said walking past him sitting down on his bed, putting my feet up. "I drove her to her dorm."

His hazel eyes widened. "You what?"

"Yep. And I told her I found her. So don't bother explaining to her otherwise." I said, smirking. Gee looked mad.

"No, you're gonna find her and explain to her what happened and that I brought her back." He said. I laughed at how angry he looked.

"Why are you so fixated on that? Why can't you just let it slide?" Then I softened and got up in his face. "Do you have a little crush on her Gee?" I smiled mischieviously. He gave me the death stare.

"No. And you know that. I don't get crushes on anyone." He was in denial, and this made me laugh lightly.

"Whatever. I have her number. So if you wanna stare at her from across the room or something while she hangs out here you can do that." I said.

"She wouldn't hang out with you if she knew you lied to her." He said, proving a valid point, but I ignored it. I'm smart, I just don't show it usually.

"Let's test that theory shall we? But how bout we leave out that lying part out the first time." I said, reaching into my back pocket for my phone, which surprisingly started buzzing. I looked at Gee who raised his eyebrows. I saw that Liz was calling. "It's the girl. Liz." I answered, and began pacing around the room.

"Hey." I said cooly.

"Hey! This is Liz. I was wondering if you wanna hang out today. My roommates pissed me off, so I don't wanna be around them." I smiled a devilish grin at Gee, who glared. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Aw, well I'm sorry to hear about that. Your roommate problem. And sure! Wanna come over to my brother's fraternity?" Gee groaned loudly. I beamed.

"Sure! What's the address?" I gave her the address, and told her to come right away if she wanted, and then I hung up. I smirked, and walked past my glaring brother.

"That's how it's done Gee. I can give you some more tips some other time if you'd like, but I have a date." I said, winking.

"Okay, first of all, I don't need any of your shitty tips, and it's not a date. Ray, Frankie and I will be here." He smiled. I shrugged.

"Whatever. But let's remember, she's hot. And I invited her. So she's mine." I made that clear, and left a glaring Gee in his room and flopped back down on the armchair.

"What did you do?" Ray asked, noticing my large grin and positive demeanor.

"Liz is gonna be here soon. And remember, keep your fucking mouths shut." I pointed at Ray and Frank, who smirked.

"No promises." Frank said, turning away.

"Yep. And watch your language." Ray said grinning.

I bit my lip nervously and waited for Liz.


	18. On the Open Road

Eliza  
I walked down the several streets it took to get to Mikey's brother's frat, with a big smile plastered on my face. I was gonna let him know that I knew he lied, but I had to do it secretly.

I knocked on the old door, and immediately Mikey opened it, leaning against the frame. I folded my arms and smiled.

"How's it going Mikey? Mind if I come in?" He moved and I walked in, recongnizing the two guys who saw me this morning sitting on the couch, smiling at each other about something. Another guy, the guy at the party who was leaning against a nearby tree smoking, was sitting in one of the armchairs quietly. He didn't have sunglasses on anymore, and he had big hazel eyes.

"Sit down Liz, go ahead." Mikey said, being too nice. I went along with it, and sat down on the armchair across from the gothy-looking guy's chair, crossing my legs.

Mikey looked at the two guyss sitting on the couch funny, he was almost glaring, as if he was silently trying to tell them to stay quiet or something.

"Guys, this is Liz. Liz, this is Ray and Frankie." Mikey pointed to the guys sitting on the couch, who waved a little. They looked friendly.

"Hey." I said, beaming.

"And that's Gerard, my brother." He said, lazily pointing to the goth-looking guy sitting in the other armchair. He smiled a little. I smiled back.

"So, Liz, how do you know Mikey?" Ray asked. He had a weird tone to his voice, like he was trying to tell me something inadvertently.

"Oh, he found me at another frat party knocked out, and brought me here." I said, adding emphasis to 'found me knocked out'.

Ray raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Mikey, that's a lot coming from you." And that's when I knew. Ray knew Mikey lied. This was gonna be fun.

Mikey shot him a look. I turned and suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, Liz I'm surprised he did that. Usually Gee would do something nice like that, eh, not Mikey." He shrugged and scrunched up his face. Frankie and Ray were being sarcastic, and it was quite funny. Mikey seethed.

"Enough. I can be nice." He said, defending his lie.

Then Gerard, after being quiet, smirked. "Let me break it to you sugar, I found you, not him." He pointed towards his brother. Mikey looked really angry. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What the fuck? I told you not to say anything!" He raged. I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in. The three other boys, not including Mikey, turned towards me in confusion.

"Guys, I already knew. My roommate Lee told me. I was just playing along." I laughed. Ray smiled.

"Wow, this is funny. Hey, you seem pretty cool. Most girls who found out someone lied to them would screech and stuff, not to make that a stereostype. But you don't seem that way." He said, getting up, grabbing a beer from the fridge, and sitting back down.

"Thanks. And I used to be that way, but I'm not now. And anyways, at least someone told me. It wouldn't have been a big deal anyways." I waved my hand.

Mikey walked out of the room, taking the little tension that was left with him. Now I was really comfortable. But I still needed to get to know these guys.

"Well, if you became friends or started dating or something like that then it would be." Frankie said.

I winced. "No way. I'd never date him. He is not my type, no offense." I said giggling. The guys chuckled.

"That's good. He's seventeen anyways." Gerard said, smiling. He had a nice smile.

My jaw dropped. "Yeah, no way." I said, making the boys laugh again.

"Hey, it's not like he's that much younger than you. I bet you're a freshman. So eighteen?" Frank guessed.

"Yep. You're right."

"Well, we all go here, we're all around the same age. Frankie's eighteen. I'm nineteen and so is Gee." Ray said, pointing to Gerard, who smiled again.

"You seem really cool. I've never really met anyone as cool as you guys. My roommates are alright, but not even close." I said.

"Wow, thanks. We should all hang out more often, if that's okay with you." Gee said.

I smiled in response.

"So guys, should we all go somewhere or something?" Frankie suggested.

"That'd be cool." I said. Ray and Gee nodded, and both got up.

"We should take Mikey though." Gee said, as he turned from the door he was walking towards with Ray, Frankie and my confused self following close behind.

"Yeah..." Frankie trailed, shrugging.

"I'll go get him." Ray concluded, walking down the hall to what I assumed was where the bedrooms were. After about one minute, a disgrunted Mikey trudged behind Ray and we all went out the door together.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We don't even know." Gee said, laughing, and I smiled.

"Let's just go around town, looking for somewhere to go." Frankie said.

"This sounds fun." I said.

"Oh, it will be. We do this all the time." Ray said.

"It's not. Trust me. They do stupid things all the time." Mikey said coldly.

Gee rolled his eyes. "Calm down kid, someone's a little upset. You know we do fun stuff. So stop lying. You've lied enough for the day." He rumpled Mikey's hair, making him cringe and shove his brother away. Gee just laughed and walked next to me.

"Trust me, it will be fun." He said, gently smacking my shoulder, making me smile. Gerard was really goodlooking. I hadn't noticed this before. Well, I just met him, so why would I? Well, you know what I mean...


End file.
